Untrue love
by benjem
Summary: Sasuke has always liked hinata. When he finally confesses to her he gets turned down because hinata likes naruto. Sasuke got angry at naruto so he uses sakura to hurt naruto since naruto likes Sakura. SasuSaku, NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Untrue love**

**Summary: **Sasuke has always liked hinata. When he finally confesses to her he gets turned down because hinata likes naruto. Sasuke got angry at naruto so he uses sakura to hurt naruto since naruto likes Sakura. SasuSaku, NaruHina.

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

It's been 5 years since the fight with orochimaru. They are 18 years old now. Sasuke became an anbu along with neji. Naruto and Sakura are both Jounins. Kakashi returned back to Anbu and is captain of Sasuke's team. Hinata became one of the best medic Nin. The other ninja's are either Jounins or Chuunins.

Today is Valentines Day so the Hokage, Tsunade, gave everyone a day-off.

* * *

Sasuke is walking along the road carrying some flowers. He plans to tell hinata how he feels today. Sasuke have liked her for a long tie now. He liked that she wasn't one of her fan clubs like Ino and Sakura. Sasuke became more handsome over the years. He also became very tall. He also accomplished his goal of killing his brother with the help of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was running around holding a bouquet of red roses and yelling sakura's name. He was looking for her since morning. It was noontime already and he still hasn't seen her. When he finally spotted Sakura her gorgeousness mesmerized him. Sakura wasn't wearing her usual ninja outfit. She wore a plain white tank top and some floral skirt that reaches her knees. Her hair is tied in a half pony. Her hair grew long again like it was before. 

"Hey naruto" Sakura greeted happily.

" HI SAKURA-CHAN" said naruto. " I was looking for you since this morning. Where were you?"

"I was just taking a walk. Why were you looking for me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hehe…I have something for you sakura-chan"

When he was about to give her the flowers Rock Lee came and interrupted naruto from giving sakura the flowers. He was also carrying a bouquet of flowers. He then handed it to sakura.

" A dozen red roses for my beautiful cherry blossom" after saying this lee flashed her his trademark smile. Sakura smiled and accepted his gift.

"Thank you lee-san" Lee couldn't help but blush.

"These are also for you sakura-chan" said naruto while shoving lee out of the way. Before sakura could even get the flowers lee punched naruto in the face.

"How dare you give flowers to my sakura-san"

"She's not yours THICK EYEBROWS!" screamed naruto.

Sakura picked up the flowers that naruto dropped. She was about to stop them but she saw her fan club running towards her carrying some chocolates and flowers. She had no choice but to run away from them. The two of them were too preoccupied to even notice that sakura was already gone.

* * *

Sasuke finally spotted who he was looking for. 

"Hey Hinata" he greeted.

"Oh! Hi sasuke-san. What are you doing here?"

Hinata became beautiful over the years. Her hair is longer than it was before. She also isn't that shy around people anymore, unless she's nervous.

"Here these are for you" said sasuke while giving her the flowers.

"Th…thank yo…you sa…sasuke s…san" Hinata couldn't believe that the Sasuke Uchiha is giving her flowers on Valentines Day. But what he said next left hinata speechless.

" I like you Hinata. I have for a long time"

Hinata was still standing there saying nothing. She was so shock. This was the first time that someone confessed to her. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were opened wide. After a few she was finally able to respond.

"I'm so…sorry sasu…sasuke-san bu…but I li…like so…some…someone e…else"

Sasuke's face turned to a frown. He wasn't expecting her to respond to him like that.

"May I ask who it is if you don't mind"

"Um… well… it's…na…naru…naruto" Hinata said while blushing madly.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Out of the people that she could possibly like it just had to be naruto. His rival.

"That dobe!"

"I'm really sorry…we can still be friends right?" Hinata whispered so low that sasuke barely heard it. Sasuke turned around without a word and left.

'Hinata you will be mine' sasuke thought ' I swear I'll find some way to hurt naruto'

While he was thinking he saw someone familiar. He couldn't help but grin. He now knew how to hurt naruto.

"Sakura"

**TBC**

**A/N: **How was it? This is my first story so please be nice. Sorry if it's boring. I'll try to make it interesting as I continue the story. Fill free to suggest anything for the story.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Sakura was walking in town enjoying the day. 

'Naruto and Lee are really sweet for getting me some flowers. I hope sasuke-kun would also give me some flowers' she thought.

Sakura still likes sasuke but doesn't chase him around anymore. She became more matured and refined woman and became more serious about being a ninja. She was able to get a rank of Jounin thanks to Tsunade's help. She trained sakura and help her develop her skills. She also sometimes helps in the hospital as a medic Nin.

She spotted a familiar face in the streets in one of the shops.

"This cost too much! You should give me some discount since I always buy here." Said ino annoyed.

"Hi ino"Sakura greeted happily.

"Oh hey sakura…these are beautiful. Who gave them to you?"

"Naruto and Lee"

"That's so sweet of them. I hope Shika does something like that for me."

"Don't worry I'm sure he will" said sakura reassuring her that shikamaru will get her a gift.

Sakura and Ino renewed their friendship a long time ago. Ino and shikamaru have been dating for over a year now. The two of them continued to shop and were talking when they heard a lot of guys screaming sakura's name.

Sakura became very beautiful. Almost everybody would agree that she is the most beautiful girl in the village. No one can compare to her beauty. Her hair that one was short grew long again. She also had curves to die for. She is the most popular woman in konoha and her fan club can rival sasuke and neji's fan club.

When she heard those screams she immediately said goodbye to ino and ran.

* * *

Naruto and lee were lying in the ground panting heavily. The just finished their fighting. 

Naruto looked around trying to spot a pink haired woman but he found none.

"Hey where's sakura-chan?" asked naruto.

Lee also looked around.

"She was here a minute ago"

Both of them stood up and dusted the dirt of themselves. When they were about to leave they heard the sakura fan club talking/ Shouting.

"Where's my pink haired angel?"

"She's not yours bastard"

"That's right because sakura-chan is mine"

"No mine"

"She's mine"

"There she is"

They then started running to the direction that they saw sakura.

"I'll save sakura-san" Lee exclaimed while also running after the pink haired ninja.

Naruto was also going to go after sakura but he saw a sign that made him forget.

"WOW! Free ramen for every 3 orders"

………..At the ramen stand……….

"Hahaha….these is really great mister. Give me another 3 bowls of ramen. Don't forget my free one." Said naruto after finishing his 8th ramen.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Oh hi hinata. Do you want to join me eat?" asked naruto.

Hinata couldn't help but blush and stammer with her words.

"Um…su…sure na…ru…naruto…ku…kun"

"Here you go naruto. Here's your four ramen" Said the chef.

"Hahaha…thank you" said naruto then gave hinata one of the bowls.

"Here you go hinata. Let's eat!"

"Thank you naruto kun"

* * *

Sakura was panting heavily from running away from her fan club. She was about to leave from her hiding place when she heard her fan club once again. 

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

One of the guys heard her so she had no choice but to run again.

'I have to get out of here' sakura thought.

She was almost out of breath from all that running and her knees were about to give in.

'I have to look for a hiding place. I can't run anymore' she thought.

She then spotted the park. She looked for a familiar tree.

"Perfect!" she said as she spotted what she was looking for.

She climbed the cherry blossom tree and hid from all of her hopeless suitors. She blended well with it so the fan club wasn't able to spot her. They continued to run hoping they could find her.

Sakura waited for 10 minutes to make sure that the place was rid of her fans and to take a rest.

"What a way to spend my Valentines Day" She sighed.

'I didn't even get to see sasuke kun'

She got off the cherry blossom tree and decided to head home. When she left the park she saw a familiar person. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing him.

"Sasuke kun"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I wrote this a long time ago but didn't have the time to post it. 

Thank you for the suggestions. I might use some of them.

Again…pls review and suggestion are always welcome.

* * *


End file.
